


All in the Golden Afternoon...

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Blind Character, Cuddles, Deaf Character, F/M, Flirting, Gentle Kissing, Literary Nonsense, Literary References & Allusions, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: One shots of "Pandora Hearts!"
Relationships: Gilbert Nightray/Reader, Jack Vessalius/Reader, Xerxes Break/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Nonsense

[Xerxes x Blind!Reader]

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little bat,_

_oh, how I wonder where you’re at!”_

Your slender fingers ran through the knots of soft yarn, resting snuggly in your lap. You wrapped a loop around your index, pulling it tightly. The gentle fibers tickled the heightened web of nerves behind the barrier of your skin. 

A quiet chuckle bubbled in your throat.

“Master Break, what _are_ you saying?”

_”Up above the world you fly,_

_like a tea tray in the sky!”_

The tinkling of glass and soft clicking of his heels signaled his approach. The web of yarn between your needle and fingers was ripped away from your grasp. 

“Wait, Xerxes-!”

A dark chuckle rumbled in his chest.

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little bat,_

_How I wonder where you’re at!”_

You stretched your arms as far as they could reach without physical removing yourself from your seat. His chuckle escalated into a ecstatic laugh as he dangled the prize above your head.

“Come on! I worked so hard on that scarf!” you whimpered, stretching out your feeble phalanges. “You’re going to ruin my progress!”

“Nah aaaah,” he replied in a sing-songy voice, placing a chilly finger on the rims of your lips. “What’s the magical word?”

You exhaled sharply, slumping into your chair. “Please?”

“Wrong!” he winked his crimson eye.

“Ugh, Break, please I do not have time for this nonsense.”

“But, my dear, I live for nonsense,” he said, twirling about the small vicinity. “I breathe nonsense. I AM nonsense!”

Despite the small hint of annoyance pricking the back of your behind, you could not withhold at least a small smile at the sound of his delight. Resting your hands in your lap, you cleared your throat.

“Pretty please.”

“Wrong again!” his voice suddenly invaded your space as he knelt beside your chair.

“Is it Emily?”

“Guess again!”

You groaned. “Is it hat?”

“Wrong agaaaaain!”

“Master Break,” you mumbled, rubbing the space between your eyes. “My patience is dwindling fast.”

“Oh, come now,” he teased, lightly digging his index into your arm. “One more guess?”

With a deep sigh, you gave into his request. Even when irritated and teased you so, you never could resist him. 

So, you reeled through the list of his most cherished and favorite things. 

“Is it...,” you sunk your teeth into your bottom lip, hesitant to answer.

“Yes?” he waited, eagerly.

“Is it cake?”

“Brilliant!” 

The suddenly rise in his cheery voice caused your heart to jump in your throat.

“I thank you for nearly shattering my ear,” you grumbled as the mess of yarn landed squarely in your lap. 

But, before you could pick it back up again, a frigid hand gently rested against the back of yours, slowly encircling it in warmth. Your heart skipped a beat, and your breath caught in your throat. Carefully, he raised it to his mouth, barely tracing a pattern on the delicate skin with the rims of his lips.

“What’s the matter, my dearest?” he said no louder than a faint whisper.

After swallowing the lump in your drying throat, you replied with the least amount of volume,

“Have you gone mad, dear Xerxes?”

Just as you expected, that devilish chuckle emitted from his throat. Finally, he closed the thin space between your hand and his lips with a soft kiss.

“I’m afraid so, my dear. But, I’ll tell you a secret.”

_”All the best people are.”_


	2. Blue Rose

[Gilbert x Reader]

A rose, a rose with coloration of the midnight sky, dewdrops twinkling like the jeweled stars encircling a moonlit night, rests between your fingers. Your twirl it about as if engaging it in a small dance, the delicate petals caressing your cheek.

A small smile graces your features as you glance over at your lover, sprawled across the grass The sunlight highlights hints of blue in his ebony hair, and his skin glows like porcelain beneath the fiery light. Shadowy patterns dance across his frame as the outline of the tree shielding you flows steadily with the wind.

Sighing deeply, you trace the outline of his face with the pad of your index. He twitches just a little but enough to wake him from slumber.

It relieves you to see him so serene and peaceful. He is an anxious, delicate soul much in contrast to his dark and cold exterior. He bore so much on his exhausted shoulders, and you long so much to away every trouble away.

Behind his strength, you still see the timid child you grew up.

You gingerly rest your head against his chest, inhaling the strong scent of cigarettes melding with the sweet aroma of roses and clean grass. A cloud of contentment fills your head as sleep carries you into his dream world.

And resting between your fingers is the blue rose, your treasure from him, a symbol of your life.

In the midst of your dreaming, his fingers lace with your own, and a content smile rests across his lips.


	3. Clowns

[Yandere!Xerxes x Blind!Reader]

Fingers numb, cheeks red from the biting cold, and all you hear is the moaning of the wind...

...the pounding of your heart...

_”Can you see me now?”_

The little voice inside your head whispers...

...his voice...

Your legs ache as you push them further and further to their limit. Every scrape stings. Every bruise aches.

But, you run...

...and run...

Anything to escape from the everlasting blackness...

_”Can you see me now?”_

His voice echoes around you.

A scream tickles the base of your burning throat. Your limbs quiver with exhaustion.

But, the terror fuels you on.

Is it worth it?

Does it better? 

_”Can you see me now, little one?”_

How could someone you trust so much, someone you treasured so dearly metamorphose into your worst nightmare...

....the the one thing you feared more than the darkness you breathed?

_”Can you see me now?”_

The wind carries the amusement hinting his words, its caress against your cheek sending tremors down your spine. You stretch out your arms, feeling for obstacles that might hinder your chance for escape. The pain, the injuries never matter...

...only the desire to live...

The wind suddenly stills. The quiet thickens, and your pulse serves as the only reminder of the reality at hand. 

You listen.

You wait,

but you are only greeted by silence. 

With a gasp, you collapse to your knees. You gasp for air, gulping it down as if it is your last breath. Tears fall against the blades of grass slipping through your fingers.

And before you finally sighed with a hint of relief, it comes again, freezing every part of you;

_”Can you see me now?”_

A breath against the shell of your ear, a weight against your back, and your wrists are grabbed. His thin, dry laugh vibrates against your shoulders. A cold hand clamps over your mouth.

You struggle. You cry, but all for naught. 

“Found you,” he mutters in a sing song voice. “Your skills in hide and seek are quite poor, little one.”

All you can do is sob, his hand catching every sound you make.

With a hum into your skin, soft kisses are feathered down the line of your neck, and his grip tightens around you, engulfing you into his madness.

And you fall limp in his cold embrace...

“What an amusing game this was,” he chuckles and sinks his teeth into the crook of your neck. 

_”But, I’m afraid the joke is on you...You cannot ignore me anymore...”_

Closing your clouded eyes, you relinquish to him and his will.

Licking his dry lips, crusted with blood, he loosens you just enough to guide you away from this labyrinth, this house of trickery he created.

Once maddened by your refusal to turn his way, he now holds you in his clutches....

...and there is no where for you to turn...

_~Don’t you hide your eyes from me~_

_~Open them and see me now...~_


	4. Music

[Jack x Deaf!Reader]

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QmMbDUh7Ra4 Please listen while you read!)

_Listen..._

_Can you feel the rhythm?_

_Can you sense the notes melding together?_

_This is music, my darling._

_Listen..._

He presses his forehead to hers, the tips of their noses caressing each other. Golden locks lightly brush against her skin and sends shivers down her spine. The wind cools heated skin, and the song of the birds echo along its delicate contours. Slow, deep breath warms her lips as he cradles her head between his hands.

Eyes, greener than the purest and rarest of emeralds... 

She loses herself in those hypnotizing orbs, their vibrant, dazzling hues concealing a festering darkness, a shattered heart behind the kindest and most jovial of smiles.

She knows.

She sees.

But, she dare not speak, for fear of being spurned, turned away.

She too hides. She locks away those tender feelings towards her golden-haired, guardian angel, glad in green, her musician, her bringer of joy.

She hides away in her world of silence...

But, if loving him meant loving in secret, then so be it.

Just as long as you are connected with him. 

Keeping the proximity, he releases his hand. A trinket of gold rests in his hand, a watch adorned with delicate filigree and intricate designs. Eyes wide with fascination the tips of your fingers trace over every tiny nook and cranny of the cold, precious metal. His fingers guide you to a little button at the top. The inside is clean, the numbers perfectly organized. Only, you notice little slivers of metal inside and a small gear whirring at the center, not like the gears of a clock. You look up at him, head tilted in confusion. Immediately, his eyes glint with delight. 

_Listen, darling..._

You watch his lips form the words.

Watch in hand, he presses it to your ear, cupping your cheek with the other. 

_Feel the rhythm._

_Notice the patterns of the vibration._

A strange tickling vibrates your ears. It is faint, but it resides all the same. It is an easy tempo. The cold of the metal quivers against your skin.

You then realize that this beautiful device is both a watch and a music box, and you grin with delight. 

His expression softens to one of a gentle smile. 

And your heart beats in time with the music of the watch.

_Listen, my dear?_

_Do you feel this?_

_Close your eyes._

_This is music._


End file.
